Teaching your angel : sex
by Savethecaptainsavetheworld
Summary: Cas is new to the whole human thing, and he hates being human. Dean teaches him the pleasures of being human ;)


Teaching your angel series

Sex

new series! okay I'm testing this series out so if you like it tell, tell :) this is pretty dirty so you might need a cold shower after this tehe

Castiel hates being human. Food. Sleep. Hygiene. He has never had to worry about any of that, and now it's essential. Cas really hated being human. Everywhere he went, Dean was the first to hear about his "mortal problems."

"Dammit Cas you're not a baby! If you're hungry go get some food. Sammy and I are workin a case here."

Dean was usually understanding when it came to Cas needing help adjusting to human life, but he was just so pissed that this damn vampire they were hunting kept getting away. sneaky bastard.

"Dean go easy on Cas, he needs some help"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry Cas, come on let's go get a burger"

Dean grabbed his keys and waved bye to Sam, and headed out. Cas followed suit.

While eating at local diner, Cas once again brings up the inconveniences of being human.

"Hey being a human is not all bad"

"Really? Then what isn't bad about being human?"

"Well, uh... Shut up. I'll think of something"

And awkward silence fell between them until the sun went down and Dean suggested they head back. As they walked to the car Dean decided he really needed a drink. He opened the trunk and grabbed 2 beers from the cooler. He tossed one to Cas who actually caught it, but then immediately tripped. Cas ended up on the ground, he broke the bottle and cut his knee in the process.

"Cas!" Dean rushed to his side to look at the damage. It wasn't to bad but Dean knew that he didn't have anything to wrap it with and he needed to stop the blood. Dean picked up Cas and placed him in the back seat of the impala. He took off his shirt and pressed it to Cas' knee.

"Dean stop!" Cas hissed with pain. Dean rubbed his other non injured leg for comfort.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Just hang on until the bleeding stops"

Cas' hand was on Dean's arm in a tight vice grip and he was breathing heavily. Cas wasn't use to pain. After a few minutes of Dean pressing his shirt to Castiel's knee, the pain started to subside and the bleeding stopped, Cas finally took notice of his half naked friend.

Cas took notice of all of Dean's features, his muscular build, tanned skin, and the tattoo that warded off demons. He wanted to _touch. _Cas felt something tighten in his pants. This was new. Dean withdrew his shirt from Cas' knee, and looked at Cas who was looking at his pants with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Cas"

"I don't know, it feels like there is pressure here" Cas motioned to his crotch

"Woah dude you might want to take care of that" Dean finally taking notice of his angel's boner.

"Take care of what?"

"You do know what a boner is right?"

"No dean, what is going on?"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then again he had to remind himself that Cas was just now a human, which means he skipped over all the awkward teenage masterbating years. And now the poor guy didn't even know what was going on down there. Dammit. Dean gave.

"Okay Cas this is a one time deal"

"W-what?"

"Just come here"

Cas scooted close to dean. Dean closed the door to the impala. Dean grabbed Cas and turned him around so he was sitting between Dean's legs, with his back to Dean's chest. Dean took off Castiel's trench coat and untucked his button-up shirt.

"Dean?"

"Hey remember when I said there are upsides to being human? Well this is one so just relax"

"O-okay I trust you Dea- Ah"

"Shhh"

Cas' breath hitched as Dean palmed his erection through his pants. Sensation poured through Cas. Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder, so he could get a better look. Dean was also trying to hold him still. Dean's angel was writhing under his touch and Dean might hate to admit it but, he loved it.

Dean's hand worked at the buttons on Cas' pants and reached down under his waistband and pulled out his throbbing member. Cas gasped as his erection touched the cool night air. Cas placed his hand on Dean's who was working a slow rhythm on Castiel's member. Cas threw his head back and nuzzled his face in Dean's neck.

"Nnnnh"

"Shhh I know"

Cas couldn't form any words, just noises. Dean reached down and fondled Castiel's balls and earned a loud moan from him as Cas inched closer to release. Dean made sure to keep a slow agonizing pace for Cas to make sure he didn't come any time soon.

It was kinda cruel but Dean need a little bit of payback for Cas being such a whiny bitch about being human. Also not to mention Cas had ripped his pants cutting his knee. Guess who gets to buy Cas some new clothes?

"you ripped your pants Cas"

"ah nnnh I'm…. orry de..nn"

"I dont think thats good enough"

Dean slowed down even more. Cas couldn't take this pace any longer, his back arched and his hips started moving on their own accord. Castiel's body was begging for just a little more friction.

"Deeeean. Please" Castiel whinnied. Dean kissed the top of his head.

"mkay"

Dean loved watching Castiel's reactions, he was beautiful. Bright blue eyes, black permanently sexed-up hair, and a slender body that fit so perfectly with his own. Dean was absentmindedly grinding his hips forward in the same rhythm of his hand. Cas was to blissed out to notice the subtle rocking of Dean's hips.

"Dean Dean Dean" Cas repeated like a chant

Dean hushed Cas.

"Hey do you trust me?"

"I- "

Deans hand and hips stopped so that Cas could focus.

"Dean!" Cas yelled frustrated

"Answer"

"Yes, always"

"I'm going to make you feel so good. okay?"

"Yes Dean, please"

Dean made quick work of Cas' clothes and began to toe off his shoes, then he pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift movement. Cas stared at Dean's erection. Dean placed his fingers up to Castiel's mouth.

"Suck. Get them really wet"

Cas didn't question Dean and began sucking Dean's fingers making sure to lace them with a lot of saliva like Dean wanted. Dean used his free hand to tend to his own untouched cock. For a moment Dean lost himself in sensation until he noticed that Cas was eager to reach the finish line. Cas had begun to touch himself also. Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas' mouth and stopped Cas from cumming too soon.

"Hey we can't have any of that. We wouldn't want you finishing early"

Cas look frustrated but he knew that Dean would take care of him so he obeyed like a good boy. Dean loved Cas' obedience, so he rewarded him with a few strokes, then he leaned in a claimed his angel's open mouth. Dean swirled his tongue around in Cas' mouth, playing with his tongue until they both pulled away for air.

"Dean I neeeed" Cas was panting, but still managed to whine

Dean laughed to himself and kissed his forehead. Dean laid his angel down where his back was back flat against the cold leather, Cas shivered a bit. Dean reached his hand behind Castiel's balls, circled a wet finger around Castiel's hole, and Cas immediately tensed up.

Dean distracted Castiel by starting a rhythm on his throbbing cock. As Cas relaxed, Dean pushed a finger in. Dean worked his finger in slow movements while searching for Cas' prostate. Cas arched up.

"Ah ah Dean"

"There. Its good, just relax and feel"

"Please"

Dean added a second finger, stretching Cas so he could take Dean's member. Dean started getting impatient he needed to be inside Cas yesterday. Dean withdrew his fingers and used the remaining saliva on his hand to slick up his own cock.

Dean was still slowly pumping Cas as he prepared himself. Cas was writhing, he could feel something starting to build up inside of him, but he just needed a little _more_.

Dean lined himself up and started to push in, watching Cas for any signs of pain. Dean bent over and kissed Cas while pushing in a bit further. Dean trailed down Cas' neck with his tongue nipping at the sensitive skin, making Cas throw his head back granting more access.

"ah Dean!"

Dean was fully inside Cas and he could feel that he was pressed up against Castiel's prostate.

Dean waited for Cas to get use to the full feeling, but that act alone was nearly impossible. Cas was _so tight_, it feel like he was pure constricting heat. It was maddening, and before Dean knew it he was rocking his hips, hitting that sweet spot. They both moaned.

"oh god Cas you feels so good"

"mmnnh feels…. good"

Dean started a quick pace, he pulled out a dove back into Cas roughly pressing against his prostate. Cas felt like he was going to explode, he didn't know that Dean could make him feel this good. Cas could help but cry out his name with every thrust, Cas never wanted this feeling to end but at the same time he needed more. Dean felt the same way.

Cas' hip started meeting Dean's increasingly erratic thrusts. They were both so close, Cas closed his eyes while Dean reached between his legs. Dean gripped Castiel's cock hard and stroked him through his up coming orgasm.

"Dean Dean… I feel… somethings coming"

"I know it's okay let it come, come on. cum for me"

"AAHH DEAN"

Cas' whole body went stiff as he felt the sensation ripple through him. Dean continued stroking Cas so that his fleeting moment could last just a bit longer. Dean could also feel all of Castiel's muscles clench around his cock, encouraging him to finish.

As Cas came down from his high, he felt Dean's own hot release inside him. Cas was panting when Dean met him for a final soft kiss. Dean was reluctant, but finally pulled out of Cas and laid Cas on top of him. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest, his soft black hair brushing up against Dean's chin.

"you see, being human is not so bad"

"yes, indeed"

fin.

I love reviews! if you like this tell me! I'll post more to this series if you guys like it. ( I'm thinking bath time for the next one ;) hehe;)


End file.
